


A little birdy told me...

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birdy told Jim it was Bones’ birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little birdy told me...

Leonard flicked the door closed with an expert flick of his foot and made his way to the kitchen. He put down one of the many bags he was juggling on the table and hollered Jim. If Leonard had to go and get all the shopping, Jim could at least help him unpack it.

Jim swaggered into their kitchen, still in his cadet red pants but completely topless. It made Leonard pause for a fraction of a second before he got a hold of himself. He wasn’t blind, Jim Kirk was a very attractive man, but he was his best friend. Jim had never shown any interest in him apart from the occasional flirt before and Leonard had long ago learned to just shove this feeling aside and be content with a friendship.

He could still look though.

“Forget the shopping for a minute, Bones.”

“Jim, some of this stuff needs to go in the freezer.”

“Just, come with me.” Jim took his hand and stared leading him through to what passed as their living room.

There were candles everywhere, a bottle of wine sat on the table with two glasses and a cake.

“A little birdy told me it was your birthday today.”

“And which little birdy was that?” Leonard asked, already knowing the answer.

“Well…your file on the Starfleet system.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.”

“Anyway,” Jim said with a smile, “First I was pissed you didn’t tell me and then I just decided to surprise you.”

“You didn’t need to, Jim.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

Leonard suddenly became aware that Jim still had a hold of his hand.

“So there’s cake, candles, and of course a present,” Jim continued, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Leonard simply by holding his hand. Leonard’s heart was racing, his mouth was dry and he just knew his palm was sweaty as hell.

“Oh yeah, I don’t see a present.”

Jim turned to him, a spark of…something in his eyes.

“Close your eyes.”

“Jim…”

“Just do it, Bones.”

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to say something witty like ‘you better be wearing clothes when I open my eyes’ but he was scared his lies would stick in his throat, so he said nothing, waiting patiently for Jim to go and get whatever it was that he had gotten him.

Jim’s hand never left his. They didn’t go anywhere.

“Jim?” Leonard asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Just give me a minute,” Jim replied, sounding oddly flustered. “Ok, here goes…” he mumbled.

There was a soft pressure on Leonard’s lips. Jim’s lips.

Jim was kissing him.

He stood frozen for a few seconds, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

When it finally sunk in, Leonard realised Jim was beginning to pull away, perhaps under the impression he had offended Leonard or something equally absurd.

Leonard wound an arm around Jim’s waist and pulled him flush to him. He kissed him with a bruising ferocity, loving the way Jim let out a relieved chuckle against his lips, before wrapping his arms around Leonard’s neck and trying to pull him even closer.

They broke apart when they really, really had to breath, but they didn’t move their bodies, simply letting their foreheads rest against each other, eyes closed as they took in the much needed oxygen, each other’s breath warm on the other’s lips.

“Happy birthday, Bones.”

“Best birthday ever,” Leonard replied, lifting Jim up as best he could making the younger man laugh in surprise.

He carried him off to the bedroom, Jim’s laughter echoing in their wake and closed the door with another expert flick of his foot.

The cake lay forgotten, the frozen food melted but it was ok. Leonard had the best birthday ever with the man he was fast falling in love with and the cake tasted just as good in the morning when Jim brought it to him in bed, butt naked with a bow tie on and a cheeky grin.


End file.
